Human infertility is often treated with exogenous gonadotropins or drugs to stimulate endogenous gonadotropin secretion. Despite this fact, only anecdotal information is available on normalcy of resulting pregnancies and children. Surprisingly, this has not been studied extensively in any species, and hardly at all in non-litterbearing species. The risk of using a technology before its consequences are fully understood will increase over the next decade as in vitro fertilization and embryo transfer are also applied to the treatment of human infertility. To evaluate such risks, the large data banks generated by the bovine embryo transfer industry should be exploited to provide information on the normalcy of offspring resulting from the use of gonadotropins and embryo transfer in cows. Similarity of ovum size, length of gestation, length of reproductive life, and incidence of twinning make cattle a good model for humans. Over the past few years, we have recovered and transferred almost 3,500 bovine embryos resulting in nearly 1500 calves; 50-60 more are born each month. We have extensive records on donors, recipients, and individual embryos, but not on the resulting progeny because pregnant recipients are returned to clients after 90 days' gestation. We propose to retrieve survey information from these calves on incidence of monozygous twinning, abortion, stillbirth, neonatal death, and congenital abnormalities; birth weight; length of gestation; sex ratio; and viability. From 2000 pregnancies, we will compare superovulation (1600 calves) to no superovulation treatment (400 calves) and normal donors (1500 calves) to clinically infertile donors (500 calves) and study the effects of storing embryos, age of the donor, morphology of the embryos, and response to superovulation. These calves will be compared to calves from the same herds not resulting from embryo transfer. Such information is essential for making informed decisions concerning experimental or clinical application of superovulation and transfer of human embryos and for predicting the consequences of using fertility drugs.